


You're always cute

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, Fluff, Lil baby owo Soo, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of blood and violence, Not that good tbh, Plot Twist, Smut, TOO MUCH, angsty daddio Jongin, but y'all get where I'm coming from, except not really, maybe? - Freeform, speak to your dentist before reading, will hurt your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: (◡‿◡✿)(ʘ‿ʘ✿) “what you say ‘bout me”(ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ “hold my flower”✿＼(｡-_-｡) “Kick his ass, baby.  I got yo flower.”A not too serious experimentation in form and pacing to try and combat a writer’s block





	You're always cute

“Jongin. Jongin!”

  
Something suddenly collided with his back, making Jongin stumble forwards a few steps. A pair of thin, pink clad arms wrapped around his chest and Jongin could feel a face rub against his back.

 

He sighed, allowing himself to smile shortly, before peeling the hands off of him and turning around slowly. Behind stood Kyungsoo, a broad grin on his face as he looked up at Jongin.

 

“Hey Soo.” Jongin said, ruffling the other’s hair and making the shorter huff.

 

“Don’t mess with it!” Kyungsoo whined, fixing his hair with quick fingers. His nails were baby pink today, reflecting light blue in a way Jongin had been taught was iridescent. His cheeks were coloured a light peach colour and the shorter had drawn a handful of stars in light purple at the corner of one of his eyes that trailed down his cheek. Truly another date look deserving to be eternalized on his Instagram account. Knowing Kyungsoo thought the other had already planned the perfect selca spot for today’s date.

 

Jongin felt his stomach flip as he looked at Kyungsoo puffing up his cheeks as he put the final touches to his bangs. He had been waiting for Kyungsoo to show up so they could head out for the day but now that the other was here didn’t mind waiting a little longer.

 

“It looks good.” He commented, taking Kyungsoo’s hands and pulling them away from his face. The couple ring Kyungsoo had somehow roped him into wearing bumped against Kyungsoo’s, the small bear print looking like it gave the penguin print a kiss for a brief second.

 

“Does it look cute?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Jongin through his eyelashes and pouting ever so slightly. Jongin had to hold back the urge to pinch the other’s cheeks and coo until he ran out of air.

 

“You’re always cute.” He replied, bending down and giving Kyungsoo’s nose a small kiss. When he pulled back up Kyungsoo was looking cross eyed at his nose and Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

 

“Was there a reason for barrelling into me?” He asked, making Kyungsoo look back up at him again. The other gasped, mouth forming an ‘o’ before he frowned hard in concentration, nose scrunching up.

 

“Yes...” He said, frowning even harder for a moment before he broke out into a bright smile, lips pulling up into a heart and eyes disappearing into small half-moons. Jongin felt himself mimic the smile.

 

“I want bubble tea, please buy me some Nini.” Kyungsoo said in a bright voice, hands clasped in front of him as he mimicked begging. Jongin laughed, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him along towards the other’s favourite bubble tea café

 

* * *

 

At the age of 18 Jongin had been introduced to the world as the first heir to Nightstar hotels, a worldwide chain of five-star hotels and resorts. His grandfather had started the business, and his father had taken over after his grandfather’s retirement. Jongin was set to do the same once his father turned 60. The year Jongin turned 30. By then he was expected to have enough experience to be able to run the company on his own, although Jongin knew his father would look over his shoulder for at least another 10 years, just like his grandfather had done to his father.

 

As someone with his life set for him Jongin didn’t have to worry about much, he knew what university to attend, what courses to take, where to work. Everything was set in stone and if he was honest, Jongin didn’t mind it as much as people thought he should. He had been raised into this life, there had never been any other alternative and Jongin didn’t really want anything else either. He wanted to be successful, like his father and grandfather before him.

 

One thing he hadn’t been ready for though, was the attention he would receive from the public. He had been branded Korea’s heart throb instantly, and the paparazzi as well as the public had taken an extreme interest in his life. Everything he did was worthy of documentation, and praise.

 

But of course, like every other public person, Jongin had been faced with his fair share of haters as well. Death threats, defamation campaigns, hateful comments. So at the age of 20 after having accidentally stepped into the wrong car, assuming it was his private chauffeur’s, and gotten taken away by a group of men who hoped to make a quick buck through blackmailing his father, it had been decided Jongin would be followed by bodyguards whenever he was in public.

 

A few months later Kyungsoo had been introduced to him. The other was a cloud of pink and happiness. There was barely a moment that went by without Kyungsoo loudly talking about something, smiling or clinging to him. Most of the time he did all three. At first, Jongin hadn’t been able to stand him, but somewhere between Kyungsoo planning a Rilakkuma themed birthday party for him (because Jongin was a bear according to the other) and making him enough chocolate hearts to last him a month for valentine’s Jongin’s heart had melted underneath his stoic front.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo sing sang, rolling around on the bed. He was still in his pyjamas, a pair of white shorts with pink ribbons and a t-shirt with Hello Kitty printed on it. On his feet he wore the socks Jongin had gotten him last week, the one with cat paws printed to the bottom of them.

 

“Yes Soo?” Jongin called from their walk-in closet, slowly picking out what he was going to wear for today’s lectures.

 

“Come cuddle me!” Kyungsoo called and Jongin could see him roll around some more, up and down the white fluffy sheets.

 

“I have to get ready for class.” Jongin called back, rummaging through is laundry pile in search of his favourite band shirt.

 

“But you’re not going today.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin could practically hear the pout in his voice. It made his heart speed up. He didn’t want to see his little Soo sad. He turned around, watching Kyungsoo watch him from the end of the bed, head upside down as he bent over the edge.

 

“I have to go. I haven’t gotten any email from the professor that the class is cancelled.” He took a few steps forward, leaning against the door frame of their walk-in closet as he watched the smaller. Kyungsoo quickly sat back up on his knees, feet to the side as he looked up at Jongin with the same killer pout as before.

  
“I’m cancelling the class.” He declared, pout quickly exchanged for a happy smile. Jongin sighed, shaking his head and laughing at the antics of the others. Kyungsoo truly knew how to get his way. Now that he thought about it though, he was doing really well in this course, and today’s lecture was only supposed to be repetition. Plus, attendance wasn’t mandatory. Technically, he could afford to skip it.

 

“Alright.” He gave in, quickly rushing at Kyungsoo. The other screamed as Jongin wrapped his arms around him, tackling him down into the mattress before showering him with kisses on every patch of skin he could find as Kyungsoo’s pearly laugh filled their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Earlier this morning a group of university students were arrested for plotting a kidnapping attempt on a fellow university student. The university student in question is known to the public and it is assumed the kidnapping would be used as leverage for financial gain. So far, neither the police nor the university has made an official statement regarding the incident. More to follow as the situation develops.

  

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to become as beloved by the public as he was by Jongin. The smaller man, a ray of sunshine at all times, was bashful in public. As he joined Jongin on official events and dinners he would shy away behind the other as they walked the red carpet. He would blush as he was asked to pose and show off his creative and unique outfits, and giggle nervously at the questions he was asked by curious reporters.

 

Jongin would always watch fondly from the side-lines as Kyungsoo stole the spotlight, proving that his arrival in Jongin’s life had been perfect in every way. Since Kyungsoo entered, any negativity sent their way had been met with an outrage, because how could you hate someone as pure as Kyungsoo. He had been given more space in public, because one viral video of Kyungsoo tripping in the folk mass and scratching his knee, his large eyes shiny with tears, had been enough to ensure no one wanted a repeat of the incident. The questions he was given were more respectful, because any tainting of Kyungsoo’s innocence would result in enormous backlash.

 

Kyungsoo was his answer to everything. Whenever he felt down Kyungsoo was there, a ball of happy energy ready to drag him out of bed. Whenever he was stressed Kyungsoo could cuddle up to him and gently coax the tenseness out of him. Whenever he felt insecure or uncertain, Kyungsoo would listen with attentive eyes before offering him naive but helpful advice.

 

For Kyungsoo, life was simple and easy, life was fun and happiness, and you couldn’t help but feel the same way when around him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whined, his cheeks flushed red and his lips red and glistening from how he had been biting at them. His pyjama shirt, Gudetama this time, was bunched up around his armpits, and his matching yellow shorts had long since been discarded.

 

Jongin bent down, his hips not stopping for a moment as he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo, allowing the other to tangle his hands in Jongin’s hair. The position had him pressing deeper inside the tight, wet, heat, Kyungsoo’s bent almost in half with his legs over Jongin’s shoulders.

 

“You’re so pretty like this.” Jongin panted, pressing kisses against Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo mewled, his back arching and exposing more of his milky white neck. Jongin wanted to mark it, to make sure everyone knew Kyungsoo was his, but he couldn’t make himself put any bruise on the other. He couldn’t hurt anyone as pure as Kyungsoo.

 

“Please. Please.” Kyungsoo chanted, his voice high and desperate as Jongin’s hips sped up. He was close, Jongin could tell, and the thought of making Kyungsoo cum untouched made his dick twitch, his balls tightening as he moved closer to the edge.

 

Jongin gave three more sharp thrust, hearing Kyungsoo gasp with each, one before stilling on the fourth, grounding his hips hard into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groaned, his hands fisting in Jongin’s hair. With a sharp inhale Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back in his head, his body taunt as he came.

 

Jongin could feel the smaller’s insides tighten around him, his own hips stuttering before his orgasm washed over him, making him moan Kyungsoo’s name. His vision grew white, his whole body buzzing with pleasure. Kyungsoo’s insides were still milking him, drawing out every drop of cum from inside him.

 

Slowly, careful of Kyungsoo’s legs, Jongin rolled over on his side, arms still tight around Kyungsoo. The smaller brought his legs down, wrapping them around Jongin’s waist as he settled in on top of the other with a happy snuggle. Jongin sighed as Kyungsoo curled himself around him with a content sound.

 

“I’m sleepy.” Kyungsoo said with a small whine and Jongin could feel him pout against his collar bones. “And sweaty.”

 

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Jongin asked with a small laugh, slowly stroking his fingers down Kyungsoo’s spine. Kyungsoo shivered, lifting his head and looking up at Jongin with large doe eyes. Jongin’s heart clenched, his fingers stilling as he locked eyes with the smaller.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed, his heart feeling far too large for his chest, or the world in general.

 

“You too Nini.” Kyungsoo broke out into a large smile, his cheeks pink and full from the flushed look still lingering to his skin.

 

“People usually don’t call me beautiful.” Jongin said with a small laugh, his chest full of butterflies. Gods, he had to collect himself before Kyungsoo turned him into a cooing mess. He had to focus on something other than the way Kyungsoo’s bright smile made the smaller’s nose scrunch in a way that certainly was illegally cute, something like how they needed to clean themselves.

  
With a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose he hooked his hands under the other’s rump, slowly standing up before heading towards their bedroom. Kyungsoo giggled happily in his arms, resting his head against Jongin’s shoulder as they walked.

 

“They should.” He said as Jongin sat them both down at the edge of the tub, quickly getting the bathtub to fill and heat to Kyungsoo’s preferred temperature with a few presses on the built-in control panel.

 

“They should?” He asked, eyes following Kyungsoo’s finger as he pointed towards the bath bomb the other wanted to use tonight. It was red with yellow circles and Kyungsoo accepted it with a small kiss to Jongin’s cheek.

 

“They should.” He said decisively before dropping the bath bomb into the clear water, his eyes widening in fascination as it started to fizz and colour the bath water a warm orange.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is ridiculous dad!” Jongin protested, gesturing back towards the group of bodyguards waiting outside the closed doors of his father’s office.

 

“Enough Jongin! I will not budge on this.” His father shot back pointing at his son with a threatening finger. Jongin pushed it out of the way with an angry glare. 

 

“I can’t live like this dad!” He growled. “They follow me wherever I go! My friends at Uni barely dare to talk to me anymore! Yesterday they stopped the entire cafeteria queue because they wouldn’t let people come near to me.” He finished with a deep sigh, looking at his dad with tired eyes.

 

“They’re there to protect you.” His father said gently, reaching out to place his hands on his son’s shoulders. Jongin looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his father’s eyes.

 

“They’re killing me.” Jongin said, still looking down at the floor. He didn’t know how long he could last with a gang of bodyguards limiting his every movement.

 

A moment of silence passed between them, heavy.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” His father finally said, voice heavy. Jongin looked up, eyes big and hopeful as he looked at the other. His father returned his look with a small smile, the hands on Jongin’s shoulders giving a small squeeze.

 

* * *

  

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s voice called from the bathroom. Jongin looked away from the show he was watching, his eyebrows raising.

  
“Yes?” He called back. Did Kyungsoo need help? Sometimes, the other couldn’t reach a bottle or jar left on the top shelf and Jongin would always relish in watching Kyungsoo stand on his tiptoes as he tried to reach, his ass jiggling as he jumped to reach further, before he helped Kyungsoo get what he needed.

 

“Purple or orange?” Kyungsoo called back. Jongin frowned, a small smile playing on his face as he thought of an answer to the unexpected question.  

 

“Orange!” He called back, listening as Kyungsoo made a content noise before the sound of footsteps approaching the living room reached his ears.

 

Kyungsoo appeared the next moment, hair put up into a small bun tied with a strawberry hair tie. He was wearing the fluffy bathrobe Jongin had gotten him when they first started dating loosely tied around his waist, and his face was covered in a bright blue face mask. In his hand he was holding a bottle of burnt orange nail polish.

 

“Feel my legs.” Was the first thing Kyungsoo said as he reached the couch, having practically bounced his way over. With a bright smile he stretched out his right leg in Jongin’s lap, looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

 

Jongin let out a small laugh, dutifully stroking up Kyungsoo’s smooth and bare legs.

 

“I shaved.” Kyungsoo said proudly, smiling so hard his gums were showing. Jongin’s stomach twisted happily.

 

“I can tell.” Jongin nodded, still stoking up and down Kyungsoo’s leg. Kyungsoo pulled it back, taking another bouncing step and sitting down on the floor next to Jongin.

 

“I want to paint your toenails.” Kyungsoo said, already pulling one of Jongin’s bare feet into his lap. Jongin felt his eyebrows raise momentarily, not really knowing how to react.

 

“Yeah, uh...sure.” He said with a shrug, letting Kyungsoo push some kind of foam contraption between his toes so they were spread.

 

With fond eyes he watched as Kyungsoo shook the bottle, face scrunched up as he shook it as hard as he could, before poking out his tongue between his lips as he painted the first stroke down Jongin’s big toe nail.

 

The polish felt oddly cold against his nail, a sensation he hadn’t felt before but didn’t really mind. Kyungsoo often did this to him, including him in his beauty routines. Face masks, moisturizers, serums, peelings, toners, and a ton of things he didn’t know the name of. At first, he had thought the whole thing was a bit excessive, considering Jongin had his own beauty routine he had to religiously follow, but after seeing how happy it made Kyungsoo he didn’t mind anymore.

 

Anything that made Kyungsoo smile as happily as he did when applying masks to Jongin’s grimacing face was worth whatever minimal discomfort Jongin might feel in the process.

 

“This is going to be gone before the dinner next week, right?” Jongin asked, watching as Kyungsoo bit his lip as he applied nail polish to Jongin’s little toe.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo shook his head, watching his work with proud eyes. “But you’re going to wear socks and shoes, so no one will see.” He explained. Jongin grimaced at the prospect, letting out an unhappy sound. Kyungsoo turned around, raising his eyebrows at Jongin.

 

“We’re meeting the president you have to wear socks.” He said sternly, the light blue face mask making him look more adorable than anything else as he glared at Jongin. Jongin sighed but nodded, knowing his stylist would never let him go without.

 

“Also, No drinking.” Kyungsoo said, still looking sternly at Jongin. Jongin frowned, looking at his love for an explanation. “It’s unhealthy.” Kyungsoo continued with a pout. Jongin felt himself smile fondly, reaching down to place a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Security tightened at recent charity dinner after reports of threats having been unearthed. The threats included lacing of the food and drinks, and kidnapping among other things. Whether there was any foundation to the threats have yet to be confirmed and so far, they are suspected to be nothing more than so called internet ‘trolls’. The spokesman for the security of the event has made it clear in their official statement that the decision to tighten the security despite lack of evidence of actual threat was because they were unwilling to take any unnecessary risks. Thanks to their efforts the charity dinner went off without a hitch and has been reported a success by several news outlets across the country.   

 

* * *

 

 

_14:42_  

_Jongin! :333_

 

**Yes Soo**

_I have discovered a new emoji!_ _o(_ _〃＾_ _▽_ _＾〃_ _)o_

_Look at it!_

_UwU_

**What is it?**

 

_UwU_

 

**Uwu?**

**What does it even mean?**

_I don’t know._

_It’s just cute_ _♡´_ _･_ _ᴗ_ _･_ _`♡_

_The U:s are like eyes and the w like a mouth._

_And it makes a cute sound_ _(๑˃̵_ _ᴗ_ _˂̵)_ و

**It makes a sound?**

_YES!_

_Oh!woah_

_Cute, isn’t it?_ _(_ _っ_ _≧ω≦)_ _っ｡_ _._ _｡_ _:+*_

**Not cuter than you :-)**

 

_OwO_

_♥w♥_

_(˶^ з^ʕ•ᴥ• ʔ_

**I’m not even going to pretend I know what is going on there**

_I’m giving my bear a kiss_

**Then I’ll give my penguin a kiss as well**

_･_ _:*:_ _･_ _(*/////∇/////*)_ _･_ _:*:_ _･_

_15:12_

_Jongin!_

**Yes soo...**

_Does the peach emoji mean anything other than peach?_

_And the eggplant emoji?_

_Someone commented them on our latest Instagram photo_

_The one where I’m sitting on your lap (/ω_ _＼_ _)_

_I don’t understand why tho : <_

**Block them**

_What?_

_;o;_

_Is it rude?_

**Yes**

**I’ll explain when you get home**

_Thank you Nini!_

_(*≧ω≦)b_

* * *

 

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s voice caught his attention, making him look up from his phone and towards the other. Kyungsoo was showing him the back of his hand, angling it from side to side and showing off some sort of shimmery powder. “Which one do you like more?”

 

Jongin frowned at the powders, watching as Kyungsoo brought the hand up to his face and continued to angle it by his cheek bones while he fluttered his eyelashes. Oh! It was one of those makeup things. A...blush? Probably. One of the powders was golden while the other was just kind of flesh coloured in Jongin’s eyes.

 

“I like them both.” He answered diplomatically. Kyungsoo’s lips immediately formed a pout, his large eyes giving Jongin a soft glare before he looked down at the powders himself. He let the hand drop to his side, shaking his shoulders sadly at Jongin.

 

Jongin sighed but dutifully took a few steps forwards, allowing Kyungsoo to bounce his shoulders a few times more in a mini-tantrum.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t have to reveal he hadn’t picked up any of the makeup terms and brands Kyungsoo had talked about. It wasn’t like he didn’t listen, because he did, he loved listening to Kyungsoo after all, but that didn’t mean he learnt anything.

 

“None of them match my skin tone.” Kyungsoo said, giving an exaggerated sigh before pouting up at Jongin. “Help me find a highlighter.”

 

“A...highlighter?” Jongin asked, casting a quick look around the makeup store. Wouldn’t they have more luck at the stationary with that? “Yeah, sure. Remind me of what that one does again.” He asked sheepishly.

 

Kyungsoo immediately broke out into a large smile, clearly knowing he had gotten his way.

 

“It’s what makes me glow in that way you like.” He answered before giving a small bounce and pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s cheek. Jongin held back a smile, nodding at Kyungsoo who had already skipped away to a new aisle, seemingly not needing the help he asked for.

 

With a pleading look he turned towards one of the bodyguards who had joined them to the store, silently asking for help. Sooyeong usually wore that glowy stuff, so hopefully she could help him.

 

Barely five minutes later Kyungsoo had a whole palette picked out of highlighters and was happily skipping over towards the registers with Jongin’s card in his hands and a small basket full of other makeup products he had picked out. Jongin stayed by his bodyguards’ side tucked away in a corner of the store, wondering how he once again had ended up in this situation.

 

But...he didn’t really mind it. Kyungsoo loved being pampered and loved pampering himself, and Jongin loves supporting it. His boyfriend could spend ages in the bathroom rubbing creams and lotions into his skin. And it showed. He still frequently got mistaken for a high schooler despite having turned 25 last year. His cheeks were as soft as a baby’s, not a blemish in sight, and his skin was bright and glowing. He truly was perfect in every way.

 

A sudden cry brought Jongin out of his musings, the sound of something shattering against the stone floor making him jump. He quickly looked over to the origin of the sound, catching sight of Kyungsoo crumpled down on the floor, his basket and the makeup in it spread out and broken in front of him. Over him stood a group of girls, glaring down at him with hostile expressions. Jongin could see one of their feet stretched out to the side as if to trip someone.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

 

White hot anger immediately filled his chest and before he knew it he was rushing forward, ready to give the girls a piece of his mind. Luckily, his bodyguards had been even quicker to respond and was already halfway there, ready to create a physical barrier between Kyungsoo and the girls.

 

“Whore.” One of the girls sneered, spitting at Kyungsoo who curled up tighter. Jongin felt himself speed up, ready to punch the girl across the face, when one of his bodyguards, Sooyeong from the looks of her ponytail, reached the girl and quickly forced her away from Kyungsoo as she signalled to the store clerk to call security.

  
Jongin quickly dove down next to Kyungsoo, helping him stand up and brushing dust off of his white jeans. Kyungsoo sniffed, holding on to Jongin’s hand tightly and when Jongin looked at his boyfriend’s face he could see his large eyes swim with tears.

 

“Make sure to have them arrested!” Jongin ordered to one of his bodyguards who nodded in return. At once the girls started protesting, saying that he was being way to harsh and how it had all been a mistake but before they could anger Jongin more security showed up.

 

As the girls who had spat at Kyungsoo walked past Jongin he quickly reached out, grabbing her arm and making her stop for a moment.

  
“No one messes with my Kyungsoo.” He hissed before letting go and allowing her to be lead out of the store.

 

Next to him Kyungsoo sniffed, tucking himself into Jongin’s side. Jongin tightened his arm around the other, already talking to the store staff to make sure they not only got Kyungsoo another set of everything he had picked out, but also something extra for the trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

The heir of Nightstar hotels Kim Jongin’s boyfriend Doh Kyungsoo was reported kidnapped earlier today. The authorities still have no leads but have assured us they are doing everything they can to find him as soon as possible. CEO Kim of Nightstar hotels have given the following statement on the kidnapping:

 

_‘When my son Jongin introduced Kyungsoo as his boyfriend he immediately became a part of the Kim family. I treat this kidnapping as a direct attack on our family and I will do everything in my power to get Kyungsoo safely back to us as soon as possible. We will not bend under the threat of these low lives.’_

 

More to come as the story develops.

 

* * *

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, his heart lodged in the back of his throat.

 

“Confirmed safe at location.” The man in the front seat spoke, giving Jongin a reassuring nod. He was head of the private security hired by Jongin’s father. The first team had already been sent to the location an hour earlier and Jongin had been sitting on pins and needles ever since.

 

It had been barely 24 hours since they got notice of Kyungsoo being kidnapped and Jongin hadn’t been able to sleep ever since. The moment he had found out Kyungsoo had been located he had demanded to be taken there, and while their security usually wouldn’t allow anyone in the Kim household to be exposed for risks, they had been able to tell Jongin wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

He had still needed to wait for the second team to be engaged though, and was now ready to combust from nerves and worry.

 

With one final right turn the car rolled to a stop and Jongin immediately threw the door open, eyes locked to the small figure wrapped in a shock blanket some 50 meters away.

 

“Kyungsoo!” He called, rushing forward. The first team was spread out around them, working on clean up but Jongin only had eyes for his Soo.

 

At the sound of his name Kyungsoo turned around, large eyes locking with Jongin’s as a pout grew on his lips. Jongin sped up, ready to wrap Kyungsoo in his arms.

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whined as Jongin enveloped him in his arms, lifting him off the ground from how hard he was hugging him. Jongin pressed his face against Kyungsoo’s hair, inhaling deeply the strawberry scent of his shampoo.

 

“Look what they did to my nails!” Kyungsoo whined as soon as they pulled apart, holding up his hand. Two of his nails, his ring finger and long finger, were broken and the tip ripped off, the bear design Kyungsoo had excitedly told Jongin about the same day as he got kidnapped ripped in half.

 

“Baby.” Jongin said sadly, giving Kyungsoo a sympathetic kiss on the forehead as Kyungsoo looked at his nails with said eyes, stomping his foot in irritation. “I’ll book you an appointment so you can get them redone. I promise you.” Anything to make his boyfriend feel good again.

 

“The kidnappers were super messy Jongin.” Kyungsoo continued to whine with a deep huff, pulling the shock blanket closer around himself. “They even got blood on my new sneakers.”

 

Jongin looked down as Kyungsoo held out his leg, showing off his white Gucci sneakers covered in blood.  Jongin took the opportunity to give Kyungsoo a once over, taking note of how the knife usually hidden in his sock was nowhere to be seen, how the baby pink gun holster strapped around his thigh missed a magazine. All of them showed Kyungsoo had had needed to put up quite the fight.

 

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” He asked worriedly, lightly touching the blood stain on Kyungsoo’s bring yellow shirt. Thankfully Kyungsoo didn’t wince so the blood must be someone else’s.

 

“Of course not! Idiots like them can’t hurt a professional like me.” Kyungsoo scoffed, pushing Jongin’s worried hands away and attaching himself to Jongin’s chest. Jongin wrapped his arms around the other, hearing Kyungsoo hum happily at their closeness.

  
“I don’t like putting you in danger.” Jongin said, looking at the parking lot and empty warehouse around them. Thankfully the first team had already cleaned up the kidnappers’ bodies but the evidence of Kyungsoo’s destructive powers were still clearly on display. One thing Kyungsoo wasn’t whenever he got the chance to use his skills, was careful. He hadn’t earned the position as one of the best in the branch for nothing. Thankfully, the opportunities where he needed to use those skill were few and far between, but not few and far enough in Jongin’s mind.

 

“You’re not putting me in danger.” Kyungsoo said, looking back up at Jongin with big eyes. “I’m your bodyguard. It’s my job.”

 

“Being my bodyguard doesn’t include kidnapping.” Jongin sighed, pushing Kyungsoo’s hair out of his eyes. Kyungsoo met his eyes, smiling that smile he used whenever he thought Jongin was being ridiculous.

 

“The whole plan with using me as your bodyguard was so that I would be the target instead of you. No one expects me to be able to defend myself because I’m too cute!” His face shone up at the last words, his voice rising in pitch as he pushed up onto his tiptoes. Jongin’s heart raced.

 

“I didn’t know I would fall in love with you when I approved of that plan.” Jongin said, not being able to hold back a smile as Kyungsoo bit his lip and rocked back on his heels.

 

“Nini.” Kyungsoo t’skd. “You’re saying that as if falling in love with me was not a part of the deal from the very beginning.” He rocked back onto his tiptoes again, pressing his lips against Jongin’s.

 

Jongin let out a laugh against the lips, feeling the love he felt for Kyungsoo replace the worry in his chest. He chased the other as Kyungsoo pulled back, capturing him in another bone crushing hug and peppering every inch of the smaller in kisses.

  
“Stop. Stop!” Kyungsoo giggled, squirming in the other’s arms as Jongin scratched his five o’clock shadow over Kyungsoo’s cheek, making him shriek happily. “I’m all sweaty and yucky!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jongin laughed, bending down so he could loop his arm around Kyungsoo’s knees and lift him up bridal style. “You’re always cute.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote in order to try an combat my writers block. Just something small and short without much plot or anything to try and get back into the habit of writing. Also, because I wanted more soft uwu soo. Anyhow I feel as if the lil experiment has worked and if you're following any of my other fics I'll try to update them soon for you all <3
> 
> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I really appreaciate them all <3


End file.
